Something that made a difference
by darkmagic450
Summary: My first fic Please rate and review. Modern AU Hiccup and Astrid don't get along and would never have guessed that they would even like each other until something out of the ordinary happened that made a difference. rated M for language and possibly later sexual references. Enjoy


**H P.O.V**

Hiccup was the kind of guy who just didn't fit in. He was bullied by most simply because he didn't like sport, he was smarter than most and got top grades in all his classes, however that only made people dislike him more. But that all changed with something that you wouldn't think would make a difference. It was a usual day at Berk college for Hiccup, he left his dorm and studied in the library until his first class, history. Hiccup enjoyed history he never had trouble with it at all. He walked in and sat down. "I have decided that to try and get you to get to know more people in your class, I have decided to move you all to different seats, I will put the plan on the board now." their teacher Gothi said. Hiccup looked at the plan it was in the back corner next to, no, no, no no no, Astrid Hofferson, the most beautiful girl in his year and champion hockey player. The girl he had liked since primary school. He sat down and a minute later she came. She sat down and Gothi spoke again, "We will be starting a new assignment today i want you and your new partner to research a civilization in history then do a speech on it later." Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and Astrid growled at him "Don't talk to me I want to get a good grade in this Class this year."  
"Well I have to talk to if we are going to be doing this," he said sarcastically, then he said "But don't worry I won't get in your way."  
"Good," she shot back with a glare.  
"Though if you do want me to help call me he said writing his number down on a piece of paper and giving it to her." Class continued fine apart the distraction of Astrid sitting next o him. After morning break hiccup had metal work which he breezed through then he had the class that he hated, the only one he didn't do well on, sport. "All right you lot get into line!" Gobber yelled. Everyone did did exactly as they were told no body mucks about while Gobber's around. "Today we will be running cross country." Hiccup sighed in relief he could run, maybe not very fast but running is much better than rugby or soccer. They took off running with Scott-lout Jorgenson and James "Tuffnut" Thorston laughing madly at the front they had decided that when they were out of sight from goober they would wreak havoc where they could. As Hiccup rounded a corner he started seeing signs of the bully's destruction signs graffiti'd trash cans knocked over And rubbish spilled everywhere, agitated dogs barking and people shouting. Apart from that the run was uneventful until it happened. They were running down a quiet street when a dog angered by Scott's havoc jumped the fence and sprinted through the group of runners in front of him, he watched in horror as one of the runners at the back of the group was knocked over and fell silently onto the curb. The other runners not realizing anything was wrong kept running so Hiccup sped up to see if the person was hurt as he got closer he saw who it was, again, Astrid Hofferson he stopped before and saw that her leg was twisted in an awkward way he knelt down next to Astrid "are you ok Astrid?" he asked with concern. "Get lost I'm fine," she replied as she tried to get up, face contorting with pain. "no you are not Astrid let me call Gobber." Hiccup insisted. "No I said I'm fine! Astrid yelled, but it was to late Hiccups phone was already dialing. "Hello Gobber this is Hiccup, Astrid has fallen over and seems to have hurt her leg badly."  
"Yes."  
"I would advise it."  
"we are on, dragon avenue about halfway up the street."  
"Okay." he hung up and looked at Astrid who glared back "Gobber is going to pick us up and take you back."  
"I said I didn't need help, I'm fine." she yelled back trying to get up and almost gasped at the pain. About five minutes later a car pulled up beside them and a concerned Gobber stepped out "Right Las I'm getting you back to school and calling an ambulance."  
"I don't need an ambulance I'm fine," Astrid said stubbornly.  
"Well I say your not so your not, Hiccup help me put her in the car together they put her in the car. On arriving back at school it was time for next class so Gobber dismissed the class while he tended to Astrid. Hiccups next class was English but he was to concerned about Astrid to concentrate. That of course attracted the attention of miss Jones "If you can't concentrate you can leave class early as you are well ahead of everybody else."  
"Thanks miss" hiccup replied but instead of heading back to his dorm he headed to Gobber's office. He knocked on the door and Gobber answered it, seeing his concerned face Gobber reassured him "Her leg is broken and she is in hospital at the moment but she will be fine." thanking Gobber, Hiccup left and then returned to his dorm silently thanking his dad for paying the extra money to get a single dorm that allowed animals. He frowned about the only good thing he ever did he thought as his cat toothless rubbed against his leg. Reaching down to scratch the black cats head he sat down and watched tv for the rest of the afternoon. The next few days passed without problems and no sign of Astrid it was on Friday that he saw her with crutches walking slowly to her friends car. He watched as she tried to start up the stairs to the car park but stumbled slipping on the stair. Hiccup walked over to see if he could help out. "Are you ok Astrid," he started moving to help her.  
"Get lost hiccup I said I don't need your help."  
Astrid's protesting wouldn't stop Hiccup though and he helped her step up the flight of stairs even while she tried to shrug him off. Astrid looked up to stare at him angrily but when she looked into his eyes she only saw his selflessness and part of her made a second thought. Her eyes softened and she said quietly "Thanks for all your help Hiccup" then walked off to her car leaving a surprised Hiccup behind.

 **A P.O.V**

I was a bit shocked to see that Hiccup had no problem to express his selflessness and pondered it all the way home She always hated going home as her father was almost always drunk and angry. She walked through the door and went to her room and shut the door to study. At about 11 pm her dad got home from the bar so Astrid started to pack up her work to go to bed when her dad barged in and saw her crutches "you stupid bitch why did you go and get yourself hurt, your worthless now that you can't play!" he yelled stinking of alcohol and trying to take a swing and almost knocked her to the side. "Get out of my house woman." tears streaming down her face she grabbed her bag and crutches then left the house as fast as she could trying to dodge the blows from her father and out into the night she kept on walking until she was outside a 24 hour cafe she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone She looked at her small list of contacts in her phone and only one was a number she felt like calling, her only friend Jasmine "Ruffnut" Thorston she was about to press call when she remembered that ruff and her brother were going to camp at ravens point and there was no signal there. Sighing she shoved her phone back in her pocket and as she did her hands brushed a bit of paper she pulled it out it had a string of numbers and above it, Hiccup (call me) she was too depressed at this point to care about her profile that she kept at school and typed in the numbers and pressed call.

 **H P.O.V**

I had walked back to my dorm slowly, my mind filled with thoughts of Astrid and how she seemed so uncaring for anyone but herself but there she was thanking him for helping out. He spent the rest of the night studying and got so caught up in it he almost didn't hear his phone ringing he looked at the time 11:30 pm who the he'll would be calling at this time. "Hello Hiccup speaking."  
A quiet and sad voice came from the other end "Hi Hiccup it's me, Astrid."  
"Astrid? Whats wrong."  
"Just meet me outside Dome, please?"  
"Ok I'll be there shortly." hiccup rushed to his car and drove there what could it be that had reduced the mighty Astrid Hofferson to this tiny sad mess? 5 minutes later he got there and found Astrid standing outside tears running her face. "Astrid what happened!" hiccup asked ready to hit whoever caused the bruises he could see blooming on her perfect skin. "I don't want to talk about it, but I have something I want to ask, can I stay at your place tonight?" hiccup was taken aback with the sudden question but took pity on Astrid and replied "okay I guess you just want to go to sleep now." Astrid smiled weakly at him nodded and stammered her thanks. Hiccup helped Astrid into the car and then said "You don't have to keep it in Astrid you can tell me if you want." Astrid stayed silent but nodded. The drive back was quite short and Hiccup helped Astrid inside. "there is a spare room in there Astrid if you need anything ill be in there." he said softly pointing to the rooms. "Thank you very much Hiccup."


End file.
